Music Perfectionest
by lunaVixen910
Summary: An old music school becomes an old guys mansion but thats not the problem...per say.SPR are knows nothing of the case. but they'll soon find out it has something to do with,music....and perfection. NARUxMAI PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**YO, HOPE YOU LIKE! REVEIW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**MAI P.O.V**

CH 1 SUSPICIONS AND DREAMS OF MUSIC

mai p.o.v

I walked into the office putting on my usual fake smile and screaming hello to everyone before putting my stuff down by my desk and going to the kichen to make Naru his daily cup of tea. Naru as I an several members of SPRcall him is my boss,who I am secretly in love with, which is not that secret cause the hole SPR team knows except Naru...I hope.I put three cups of my special tea on a tray and went to Lin's office first, Lin's Naru's assistant. "Come in" I heard his voice say from behind the door I put on that smile and entered "here you are Lin-san, I also have some biscuts if you would like some" he smiled "that would be great" I then went back out setting my cup on my desk and then heading over to knock on evil Naru's door."Come in" he said in his usual monotone voice.I entered the same way I did in Lin's room but when I got in I fainted.

It was dark and I couldn't see anything.I turned around to come face to face with dream Naru. He smiled "come with me Mai" he said extending a hand I took it. He led me into the darkness and we were immediately in a new room the room was dark with a little bit of light seeping through we were in a room that had a piano in the middle of it. Ssuddenly infrot of us a boy sat in front of the piano and played his melody was beautiful but then he missed a note. There was a scream I turned to see a man storm in "its not right make it better" he screamed "yes sir" I looked around the walls had become transparent each room looked the same except for the ones with boards and desks.In each were people playing instruments or teaching. It looked like a music school. Suddenlyeveryhing went dark and some of the people disappeared. Out of no where I saw some thing that looked like fog and one by one the people playing there instruments disappeared.My breath was caught that's when-

"Mai, Mai are you o.k, Mai wake up!!" I shot up I was being shook by Lin. I realized I was on the coach. I sat up slowly rubbing my temples "what happened?" I asked groggily." You passed out in Naru's office, so I picked you up and put you down here then you started hyperventilating" I didn't say anything for a minute 'i'm not going to tell them' "...oh" was all I said getting up. Thats when Naru came in from the kitchen with a wet wash cloth and looked at me "so your up?" I just looked at him for a moment then stepped to the side and made my way into the kitchen, "seems that way".

Damn, his gorgeous eyes! I will not break he doesn't need to know but he's suspicious that's never good. I got a new cup of tea and made my way to my desk. At the exact time I sat down the door opened. 'Oh goody'(CLEARLY SARCASTIC) a middle aged man stepped inside;there was somethingabout him. He looked around for a moment before his eyes settled on me, he smiled "Hello, miss am I in the right place is this SPR" I stood from my desk "Yes sir, how may help you?" "I am here to see a Mr. Shibuya Kazuya about a peranatural problem" 'is'nt that what everyone comes here for'. I nodded coming around my desk motioning to the couch and chairs "Please take a seat, is there anything I can get you tea perhaps?" "no thank-you" he said politely. I nodded then went to Lin's door knocked then said "get your laptop ready we have a client" I heard him shuffle around then went to Naru's door knocking before entering. He sat at his desk reading a file then looked up "someones here to see you,naru" he nodded then got up following me out into the small living room like area to see the man.Lin was already sitting with his lap top waiting for us. We sat down in silence and waited for Naru to speak " Hello, I am Shibuya Kazuya how may I help you?" the guy stated immediately which was kind of shockingcause most people make remarksabout naru's age."Well you see my name is David Petrelle and I live in the far side of horase in a mansion you see but there has been mysterious killings of my staff " ". . .is there anything similar in each killing?" Naru asked immediately 'good sign means he's intrested' " well... at first they where all killed by weapons and knives, and we found all the deceased workers all in the basement then after that, some where strangled-" " what makes you think its paranormal?" " well just recently they just started to die without any explanation they'd be off to there duty's and just start choking on air one of my ,maids where killed right before my eyes! Also they don't remember the person after they die" that's when he took in a breath.I was half expecting him to faint but he didn't "please heelp me!! i beg you!!" Naru of course stayed his usual monotone lin was typing and me I was just staring somethingabout him stood out to me ,but what? that's when he turned to me "please" he said breathless. Something about him "Naru I think we should take the case I" I said not breaking eye contact with the man "something is defiantly not right " I said not realizing I said it out loud. Naru turned to me with a suspicious look "really and how would you know that?" I turned from his gaze "just a feeling" I lied then glanced at him his eyes where squinting at me he didn't believe me. "we'll take it" he said still not looking away from me "oh thank you thaankyou-" "we'll need a room for our base and four rooms,we'll also need to put camera's in some rooms if your okay with that " " no problem thank-you thank-you so much" " we will be there tomorrow at five along with others." " yes everything be ready for you " "you may go " that's when the man left shouting thank-you with every footstep I stared after him 'where do I know him from?' "Mai,are you alright?" I turned to see naru staring at me "i'm fine " I said giving him my usual smile "I beg to differ" he said still staring at the fake smile on my face,"really i'm fine ".

**SORRY REALLY SHORT. CHAPTER I'M PLANING TO PUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW !BE ready!**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!! :( Vixen;)**

**SORRY, ABOUT THE HORRIBLE SPELLING AND SUCH BEFORE I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE SPELLER BUT I WOULD OF FIXED IT IF I WASN'T HALF ASLEEP BEFORE.DO YOU FORGIVE ME? I HOPE THIS IS A LITTLE BETTER.**


	2. Ch 2 The Mansion and Seating Arrangments

**Finally, chapter 2 has arrived!! Please enjoy!...-**WISPEARS- ...AND MAKE SURE YOU REVEIW.

_Vixen _;)

**CH 2 The Mansion and Seating Arragements**

-**The Next Day-**

I had the same dream last night as yesterday' I thought putting the last screen in the SPR van.' Except it had dream Naru telling me to be careful and that there would be danger to come as usual." Mai, Mai" I looked up to see Bou-san staring at me "You were spacing out again, where getting ready to leave, Masako will be coming later on this week by the way. Lin insisted on riding in my car which was pretty weird; so did Ayakoand John so I guess you'll just have to ride with Naru aaaall. aalloone." he said dragging out the word nudging me grinning. I nudged him in the stomach as I turned to get in the van where the evil plus handsome Naru was. One sentence came to mine 'damn them all to hell' I said getting in the front beside Naru. He glanced at me " buckle up" I glared at him" I am" I said grinding my teeth and we started off. The silence was awkward till I turned the radio on to hear the beautiful melody of a piano-

**mai p.o.v**

The beautiful melody filled the halls I went over to where I heard the sound there was a little boy sitting playing the piano and a girl dressed as a maid playing the harp but she struggled and missed a note then out of no where a sword cut off there heads. I gasped blood splattered everywhere then they disappeared and a maid appeared in the hall way I turned to hear she was mopping the floor singing and her voice crackedand suddenly I saw hear eyes go wide and she was lifted off the floor.I saw ghostly hands wrap around her neckshe struggled couldn't speak, couldn't breath that's when she disappeared like dust in the wind. I gasped as the scene changed, there was a little boy singing and a young man standing next to him the boys voice went to low I was expecting a knife to slice off his head it didn't come. The young man then twitched at the low note "that was... good" the minute he said that a sword appeared only five feet away. "You'll do better next time" "there 'll be know next time I heard a deep voice say they didn't hear it the knife was coming closer "no, no, no!! stop!!" I heard myself scream the knife stoppedand turned to me suddenly I felt two hands wrap around my ankles. I couldn't move it was coming toward me "no, no please, stop!! stop!!Don't come near me!!no!" it kept coming.The deep voice spoke the knife a couple feet away,"Don't interfere" I screamed as it was raised-

"Mai!!Mai!!wake up!!wake up!!" I opened my eyes breathing hard sweat dripping down my face we were in the car Naru was staring at me worried which was pretty shocking which ended within a couple seconds when there was a Knock on the car window on Naru's side it was Lin-san. "Why did you stop is everything all right?" Naru turned to him "she fell asleep and after a while started screaming and tossing so I stopped to wake her...she was getting annoying" I glared at him 'can he not be nice for once?'. Lin just nodded looking at me "you alright?" I nodded "I'm fine just a bad dream" I said smiling not noticing Naru flinch, but Lin nodded leaving. Naru rolled up the window "would you stop saying that?" he said sharply " I looked at him innocently "what do you mean?" "stop lyingand saying your fine cause I know your not!" he looking at me in the eye my breath was caught for a moment " I-I really am fine" I tried once again trying to give a reassuring smile. But he didn't buy it. "Stop! Don't look at me like that I know your lying,you where screaming in your sleep ,you fainted yesterday so don't you **dare **tell me your fine!" I turned away. I couldn't bare the look on his face. My eyes felt watery 'no not know' I said holding the tears back but one fell sliding down my cheek. "I-I'm sorry" my head shot back to him "please don't cry I'm sorry I yelled I just-" he stopped"sorry" he said once again. I wiped the trail of the tear away at a loss for what to say " I'm sorry too" was all I could manage before another tear fell but it was soon wiped away by Naru "I told you not to cry thats an order" I smiled.

When we finally reached the house my jaw went slack "Oh my god, it's huge!!" "Ya mansions usually are or have you forgotten?" I glared at him mumbling "Narcissus bastard" "what was that?" "nothing" I said with a smile. We parked in front of the building on the gravel it was surroundedby grass with bushs of roses of all colors the building was beautiful it had balcony's and large gothic style windows the color were white with gold all around.

We got out the car and right when my foot hit the ground I felt it. There where a lot of spirits here, I fell to my knees the sudden knowledge over welmed me everyone turned to me. Bou-san RUSHED around and held out a hand "you o.k!!" screamed Ayako-chan at my side I took Bou-san's hand and he helped me up. I smiled at them "my foot fell asleep, sorry" I said with a chuckle. To back it up Naru said nothing until the rest startedtoward the door with equipment "what's wroung ?" " nothing really" I said looking away from him about to leave when he caught me by the arm "tell me" I stopped hesitating "there are so many ghosts here it just...over whelmed m th-thats all " he let go of me "how do you kno-" "come on slowpokes" shouted Bou-san 'thank-god' I breated. Rushing in we set up the equipment in our new base which took an hour an a half, Mr. Petrelly told us dinner would be at eight and we would get a tour tomorrow. Naru all called us into the base to for god knows what " O.k we have no clue of what where up against, so stay in groups of two at all times. Sleeping arrangements will be difrentthen usual Lin is with John, Ayoko is with Bou-san,and Mai is with me" that's when Naru saw Bou-san and Ayoko glare at each "On second thought Bou -san and Lin, Ayako-san and John when Masako-sangets here she'll be with Ayoko. Goodnight see you all at dinner" he turned on his heals "come Mai" I was to baffled why am _I_ sharing a room with _him, _probably wants to keep an eye on me, damn. He led me up the stairs I was to baffled to look around; when he finalygot to the room that said SPR use we opened the door to find...one bed.'ONE BED WHAT THE-'. We both stopped dead it was_** even**_ king sized! He turned to me "I'll sleep on the floor" I don't know why but Iwas suddenly angry. "No, No, you will not. You will sleep with me on the bed" I entered the room in front of him going to suit case which the maids had brought up I opened it pulling out my night gown going to the bathroom that was locatedto the left of the room to change. I took off my clothes puting the dark blue silk gown that stoppedright below my knees. I came out putting my clothes back in my suitcase.

**normal pov**

The gone hugged her body perfectly giving a nice veiw of her curves he also thought the color looked perfect on her after she closed her suit case she sat on the bed. He watched her she was thinking, but of what? He sat down on the other side of the bed "what's wrong?" he asked she quickly turned to him "...nightmare" she said softly "I'm tired and want to sleep but I don't want to dream of that again". He watched her for a moment then spoke"don't worry, I'm here if I see you ;look like your having a nightmare I'll wake you" he was shocked by his own words. She just looked at him then nodded "wake me for dinner if I sleep to late he nodded as she got under the covers and smooched over to him and grabbed the corner of his shirt " I just don't like to feel that I'malone" he laid down next to her "your not" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world taking the hand she had held the cornerof his shirt with and putting it a breath away from his. She stared at him 'why is he being so nice ?' he interrupted her thoughts by saying "now sleep you can barley keep your eyes open as it is " which was true so she drifted not before whispering thank-you and him whispering my pleasure.

**mai p.o.v**

My dream was different then before it was a lot better... it seemed. I was in a garden there was a maid laying in the grass she had her eyes closed I then suddenly heard music it was beautiful. The girls eyes open and I knew she heard it to three young men appeared playing the music she seemed to not see them thats when three others figured appeared all you could where there hands or more like claws they where cloaked I felt there presence something was going to happen. The men stopped playing and seemed to be paralyzed with fear the figures went toward them . The first guy was strangled by the cloaked figure, he felt pain and I saw a liquid come from his eyes and he disappeared like the wind. The next guy tried to get away one of the figures stabbed him in the forehead and once again a clear blood like substance spilled from the mans forehead. I couldn't move, the air was caught in my throat. I felt the hot tears fall down my face as his heart was ripped out and he disappeared like the guy before him. The last guy was pulled apart by there claws therehands know dripping with clear blood and his body parts scattered on the grass. The human girl was the only one left and was soon... dead her scull was crushed her brain was ground into juice and seepedthough her ears, eyes, nose and mouth and reappeared as a goast the others came back again and they started to get tortured to death once again . Then everything went black and all I saw where spirits they where crying and asking for help. Saying I was the only one who could-

* * *

**I REALLY JUST LOVE LEAVING PEOPLE IN THE DUST HEH HEH ITS FUN!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVEIW!**

**Vixen;)**


End file.
